veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Qatar
Qatar is the sixth episode of the sixth season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on May 21, 2017. Synopsis Selina visits Qatar. In D.C., Jonah gets a dinner invite. Dan receives an unexpected visit from an HR rep. Catherine and Marjorie have big news. Plot Selina attends the funeral of Crown Prince Nasser bin Hamad al Gani in Doha, Qatar where she reconnects with Ambassador Al Jaffar. Catherine and Marjorie video call to announce they’re pregnant, but Selina is distracted by a photo in the paper of her smiling next to Sudanese warlord Colonel al-Saleh: ”He is a bomber and a photobomber.” The team searches for another photo op to draw focus from the headline. Jonah holds court with other members of Congress; they brainstorm names to call their coalition and Jonah decides on “The Jeffersons.” Furlong asks Ben and Kent for Jonah’s support of an airport bill and Jonah says he won’t vote unless he gets an invitation to dinner at Furlong’s house. When Roger says Mrs. Furlong only invites married couples, Shawnee waltzes in and announces that she and Jonah are engaged. At wit’s end, Dan complains to Stevie about Jane’s sexual harassment. Stevie brings in an HR representative who says his allegations could result in Jane’s immediate termination. Jane walks into the room and loses it. Selina and team go to Juba, South Sudan to take a photo with Nyaring Ayun: an activist who opposed Colonel al-Saleh. They take photos and sit for tea, where Selina mentions the importance of toppling the patriarchy. When Ayun asks for a plan, Selina cannot come up with any specific answer. There’s a problem with Selina’s plane, and Jaffar sends his jet to retrieve her. Back in Doha, Selina flirts with Jaffar and goes back to his palace. The next morning, she looks into mineral rights in Sudan at Jaffar’s prompting. Amy asks Selina if she’s moving too fast with Jaffar and Selina wonders if she can date a Muslim man. Selina, Jaffar and President Lu from China meet on Jaffar’s yacht to discuss Sudan, and Selina asks for credit in freeing Tibet. After Lu agrees, Selina sees Montez on TV with Ayun and resolves to go back to Sudan to address women’s rights. Jonah, Ben, Kent and their significant others attend dinner at Furlong’s house; Roger is cloying in front of his wife. Jonah asks for a better office and Furlong snaps as soon as his wife leaves the room. Furlong eventually capitulates, and Jonah moves into his new office, identical to the old one, on the second floor. Upon her return from Sudan, Selina speaks at the Arab Conference on Human Rights in Qatar. Right before she goes on stage, Jaffar notifies her al-Saleh is there and she should refrain from saying anything negative if she wants credit for Tibet. Selina delivers a confounding speech, which refuses to denounce al-Saleh. Afterwards, Jaffar tells Selina al-Saleh pulled the deal because she could have been more enthusiastic. He also admits he can’t be with her because she’s white. On air, Jane awkwardly resigns from CBS This Morning. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Mary Holland as Shawnee Tanz * Margaret Colin as Jane McCabe * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Tzi Ma as Lu Chi-Jang * Andrea Savage as Laura Montez * Usman Ally as Mohammed bin Nasser bin Khalifa Al Jaffar Trivia -This was the most expensive episode of Season 6 to produce. -Filmed January 9 - 17, 2017. Timeline If you look closely at the newspaper Selina holds at the beginning of the episode, it somewhat looks like it is dated WEDNESDAY JUNE 6. Considering June 6, 2018, is a Wednesday, it's likely this is what it says. The Timeline also works because it would mean Furlong's Paella dinner, which in Library was mentioned to take place on Saturdays, would take place on Saturday, June 9, 2018. This would also fit, considering it is mentioned that Montez had just attended the G7 summit (which, in real life, was held from June 8-9, 2018). The episode timeline would look like this: * '''Tuesday, June 5, 2018: '''Selina attends the Qatari funeral. * '''Wednesday, June 6, 2018: '''Selina has Amy set up the meeting with Nyaring. * '''Thursday, June 7, 2018: '''Selina visits Juba, South Sudan. Her plane breaks down and has dinner with Jaffar that night. * '''Friday, June 8, 2018: '''Selina has Amy schedule a meeting with the Chinese. * '''Saturday, June 9, 2018: '''Selina meets with President Lu on a yacht; Roger Furlong's Paella dinner. * '''Sunday, June 10, 2018: '''Selina returns to Juba to one-up Montez's visit. * '''Monday, June 11, 2018: '''Selina speaks at the human rights conference. Gallery s6stills_0047.jpg s6stills_0054.jpg s6stills_0055.jpg 19-veep.w710.h473.2x.jpg s6stills_0049.jpg s6stills_0053.jpg s6stills_0046.jpg s6stills_0051.jpg sd.jpg s6stills_0057.jpg s6stills_0048.jpg s6stills_0050.jpg 6x06_0000.jpg s6stills_0056.jpg Behind the Scenes DA9AjyTUQAAbHGK.jpg-large.jpeg DH8Zb5TUIAAGMym.jpg-large.jpeg C11lPB0UsAEu39q.jpg-large.jpeg C172F-pVQAA_d4I.jpg DA8n9xzUQAA4iWy.jpg C1wE7fhVQAE9Zav.jpg-large.jpeg C1vxEIkVEAUTyjc.jpg-large.jpeg DA9ADV_U0AAHjZ5.jpg C11kyBTUcAAqgiB.jpg-large.jpeg DAZ7ZBlUIAAfJ5i.jpg-large.jpeg DAZ-GPBVwAAdqIT.jpg-large.jpeg DAopYgPWAAAnRfI.jpg-large.jpeg DAZ7z_YUIAAqnuA.jpg-large.jpeg DAZ9SPbVYAAAP9A.jpg-large.jpeg DAZ_q4SUAAA9WX3.jpg-large.jpeg DAjPmbtXkAEpgFZ.jpg-large.jpeg DAnrvPZWAAAzL6T.jpg-large.jpeg C117Ek7UkAAQ2aJ.jpg-large.jpeg